Lambert de Bourges
brouillon Lambert de Bourges (ca 745 - 778) (ca 735 - 778), mort à la bataille de Roncevaux, en 778Moisan André. Les sépultures des Français morts à Roncevaux. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 24e année (n°94), Avril-juin 1981. pp. 129-145..]] Lambert de Bourges (ca 735 - 778), dit : Lambert le Berruier '' ou ''Lambart le BerrichonNaissance et développement de la chanson de geste en Europe, Volume 1, Volume 69 de Publications romanes et françaises, André de Mandach, Librairie Droz, 1961, p.57., Lambers, LamberzLa chanson des Saisnes: Notes, glossaire et tables, Volume 2, Textes littéraires français, ISSN 0257-4063, Jehan Bodel, Librairie Droz, 1989. ISBN 2600026363, 9782600026369.. La Chronique des ducs de Brabant nous dit que Lambert, prince de Bourges, paladin de Charlemagne, meurt à la bataille de Roncevaux, le 15 août 778, ce qui explique qu’il est enterré à Saint-Seurin, où l'on trouve [https://www.persee.fr/doc/ccmed_0007-9731_1981_num_24_94_2172 les sépultures des Français morts à Roncevaux]Moisan André. Les sépultures des Français morts à Roncevaux. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 24e année (n°94), Avril-juin 1981. pp. 129-145.. Lambert est comte du Berri et vit à la cour de Charlemagne''Monuments pour servir à l'histoire des provinces de Namur, de Hainaut et de Luxembourg'', Volume 3, Partie 2, Publications in 4̊, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique, Académie royale des sciences, Commission royale d'histoire, Frédéric Auguste Ferdinand Thomas baron de Reiffenberg, Leópold Devillers, Joseph Jean de Smet, Bernard Henri Maximillien de Varick, Pierre Baudry, Namur. Notre-Dame (Collegiate church and abbey), Hainaut (Comté), Cambron, Belgium. Éditeur M. Hayez impr., 1859. p.622.. Lambert est prince de Bourges, comme nous le disent, entre autres, les Croniques et conquestes de Charlemaine (1969)Croniques et conquestes de Charlemaine, Volume 2 de Publications, Université d'Utrecht Institut d'Etudes Françaises et Occitanes, J. M. G. Schobben, Mouton, 1969, p.105.. Lambert le Berruier est un diplomate de Charlemagne auprès des Hurepois (le pagus Heripensis - Essonne)La chanson des Saisnes: Notes, glossaire et tables, Volume 2, Textes littéraires français, ISSN 0257-4063, Jehan Bodel, Librairie Droz, 1989. ISBN 2600026363, 9782600026369.. Charlemagne envoie Girard de Laon, Thierri de Vermandois et Lambert, auprès du vieil Hugues du Maine, de Salomon de Bretagne et du comte Richard de Normandie, pour leur parler de l'agression de Widukind de Saxe, et du tribut du Hurepoix, et pour leur remettre sa charte scellée du sceau d'or. Ils retrouvent après cette mission l'empereur à Saint-Médard de Soissons, et leur premier soin est de lui rapporter la réponse insolente des barons assemblés, et les dangers auxquels ils ont échappé, grâce à l'intervention secourable de Hugues du Maine''Actes de l'Academie Nationale des Sciences'', Belles-Lettres et Arts de Bordeaux, Volume 4,Académie Nationale des Sciences, Belles-Lettres et Arts (Bordeaux). Hotel des Sociétés Savantes, 1842.. Lambert est célèbre pour avoir battu les Sarrasins en Italie, avant 778''Les quatre fils d'Aymon. Histoire héroïque'', Volume 1 de La Bibliothèque bleue, Volume 6 de La bibliotheque bleue, entierement refondue, & considérablement augmentée, chez Fournier, libraire, rue du Hurepoix, près du Pont Saint-Michel, à la Providence, 1783.. Girart de Vienne capture le comte Lambert de Berry qui lui est opposé, mais une fois vaincu, il lui promet de le servir avec de nombreux chevaliers. Un facteur crucial de cette nouvelle relation est celui du parage, dérivé de pair avec le suffixe -age, au sens juridique, c’est le même mot que pariage, paréage, paraige''Medieval Hostageship c.700-c.1500: Hostage, Captive, Prisoner of War, Guarantee, Peacemaker'', Routledge Research in Medieval Studies. Matthew Bennett, Katherine Weikert. Routledge, 2016. ISBN 1134996128, 9781134996124.. Il bâtit l'ancienne église Saint-Aoustrille au château de Bourges. Lambert est l'un des Princes de Charlemagne venu combattre les Sarrasins avec deux mille combattants''Conquetes du grand Charlemagne, roi de France: avec les faits héroïques des douze pairs de France & du grand Fierabras, & le combat fait par lui contre le petit Olivier qui le vainquit; & des trois frères qui firent les neuf épées; dont Fierabras en avoit trois pour combattre contre ses ennemis ..., Garnier, 16??.. Article détaillé : Princes de Déols * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . La Gogue, Chaumeau, P. Pean et de nombreux autres historiens nous assurent que ce seigneur ''étoit iffu de la Race de Leocade et contemporain de Charlemagne. Parmi les descendants de Leocadius, Ludre, et le fils de ce dernier, Caremusel II, le Centre d’Etudes romanistiques d’Auvergne cite Leocadia, qui se marie en 490 avec un sénateur de Clermont, Georgius, la grand-mère paternelle dont parle Grégoire de Tours. Leocadia a un frère Imperatus (ca 470 – 525), qui est prêtre[http://eprints.nottingham.ac.uk/12175/1/246909.pdf Wood, Catrin Mair Lewis (2002) The role of the nobility in the creation of Gallo-Frankish society in the late fifth and sixth centuries AD. PhD thesis, University of Nottingham].. Selon Hubert, et de nombreux autres historiens, Lambert appartient aux Widonides (de Wido, Gui en latin), aussi appelée famille des Guy-Lambert. Comme l’écrit Eugène Hubert, les Widonides gravitent plus ou moins dans l’espace du pagus Bituricensis (pays de Bourges)Bibliothèque de l'Ecole des chartes, Volume 131, Partie 1, Société de l'Ecole des chartes (France), Librairie Droz, 1843, p.10.. Si le prénom Lambert est fréquent chez les Widonides, il le porte certainement du fait d'une alliance de ses ancêtres agnatiques. D'un autre côté, Jean Bandel, official de l'évêché de Limoges, et le père Bonaventure de Saint-Amable (v. 1610 - 1691), auteur d'une Histoire de S. Martial, apôtre des Gaules, et notamment de l'Aqvitaine et du Limosin, nous disent que le sang de Senebrunus se perpétue pendant plusieurs siècles. Ils parlent de : ¤ Césaire d'Arles (ca 470 - 542), archevêque d'Arles, primat des Gaules, est né dans une famille gallo-romaine. ¤ Arède d'Atane (516 - 591), dit saint Yrieix, est né dans une importante famille gallo-romaine de Limoges, d'abord chancelier de Theudebert II, roi d'Austrasie, puis abbé de Limoges, il fonde le monastère d'Attanum, au VIe siècle. Or, Christian Settipani, dans La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien nous dit qu'ils sont des ancêtres de comtes de Bourges, dont Aganus, cité vers 700 et 738Christian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Lambert (ca 735 - 778), comte de Bourges, est peut-être le frère d'Agernus (ca 735 - avant 821, évêque de Cahors, père de Lambert (755 - 823), comte de Cahors en 778, otage d'EmenoChristian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Il est peut-être le beau-frère d'Humbert Ier, qui est donc mari d'une petite-fille d'Aganus, comte de Bourges. Humbert Ier est nommé comte de Bourges par Charlemagne en 778, donc précisément à la mort de Lambert. Lambert (ca 735 - 778), comte de Bourges, est peut-être le petit-fils d'Aganus (ca 670 - après 738), comte de Bourges vers 700. Nous ne savons rien du père, si ce n'est qu'il est père de deux évêques et d'un comte (avant 778), mais aussi beau-père d'un autre comte de Bourges (après 778). Comme son petit-fils se prénomme Lambert, il est possible que la femme de son père soit une Widonide. Aganus (ca 670 - après 738), comte de Bourges vers 700, est le fils d'Aréjius, ou Arédius, (ca 635 - après 675) de Nîmes, septième évêque connu de Nîmes de 672 à 675. Il serait le neveu de Pétronius Arédius (ca 605 - après 683), évêque de Vaison (637/38 - 683)Christian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Aréjius, ou Arédius, (ca 635 - après 675) de Nîmes a comme grand-père Caesarius de Nîmes, évêque de Nîmes (vers 600)Christian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Caesarius de Nîmes, évêque de Nîmes (vers 600) a comme père un évêque de Nîmes (?), fils de Renosindus, beau-frère de Arède d'Atane (516 - 591). Ce dernier est comme sa mère fils de Jocondus (ca 480 - 541), et de PelagiaChristian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Jocondus, père d'Arédius, ou saint Yrieix est le premier Comte de Limoges et du Limousin, désigné par l'Histoire. Il est destitué par les Wisigoths, et rétabli par Clovis, vers 508 ou 510. Il meurt dans un âge très-avancé, vers 541. Ce Comte épouse en 513 ou 514, Pélagie, fille de Théodoric Roi d'Austrasie, qui est fils aîné de Clovis''Essai historique sur la Sénatorerie de Limoges'', Jean-Luc Duroux, Éditeur Ardant, 1811.. Toutefois cette parenté n'est pas possible : Théodoric Roi d'Austrasie est né en 483 et Arède d'Atane au plus tard en 516. Jocondus (ca 480 - 541) est chancelier du roi d'Austrasie Théodebert Ier, son cousin''Histoire de Limoges et du Haut et Bas Limousin, mise en harmonie avec les points les plus curieux de l'histoire de France..., J.A.A. Barny de Romanet, Rougnard, Bibliothèque du Palais des Arts, H. et P. Barbou Frères, 1821.. C'est possible Théodebert Ier est roi de 534 à 548. Il est son cousin et le neveu de son épouse, ce qui veut dire que Jocondus, père d'https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aredio_di_Limoges Arède d'Atane (516 - 591)], dit saint Yrieix, est descendant de la famille des Mérovingiens. Comme cet Yrieix est descendant des Vettius, cela peut venir du côté de Jocondus. Caesarius de Nîmes, évêque de Nîmes (vers 600) a comme mère Gregoria d'Avignon, fille de Valens d'Avignon (ca 525 - après 586, huitième évêque, et sainte Caesaria (Cazarie) née vers 532 et morte en 586Christian Settipani, ''La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Christian Settipani dans La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien (2004) écrit : : La filiation entre Valens d'Avignon (ca 525 - après 586 et Petronius de Vaison pourrait trouver un appui dans l'existence de l'évêque Petronius de Dié (453-463), frère de Marcellus de Dié, issu d'un famille séatoriale d'Avignon''Christian Settipani, ''La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Petronius de Nîmes est l'aïeul de ValensChristian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Sisoine Appolinaire écrit à Pétronius. Son livre II ne contient aucune lettre postérieure à 470, on peut estimer que cette lettre, comme la précédente, a été écrite vers 469''Sidoine Apollinaire'', Volume 2, Collection des universités de France, Rédacteur André Loyen, Société d'édition "Les Belles Lettres,", 1970.. Petronius de Nîmes est selon Settipani le neveu des évêques et saints Petronius de Dié (453/463) et Marcellus de Dié (ca 430-510)Christian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Gregoria d'Avignon a des ascendants plus illustres. Elle est la fille de Firminus (ca 510 - 575), comte d'Auvergne, ou de Clermont, vers 555/558, gendre du précédent comteChristian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Sa vertu lui attire la colère de Chramo, fils de Clotaire. Il est forcé de quitter l'Auvergne ; : Firminum à Comitatu urbis graviter injuriatum abegitHistoire d'Auvergne, Pierre Audigier, Collection XIX, 2016. ISBN 2346056995, 9782346056996. Sigebert l'y rétablit''Histoire d'Auvergne'', Pierre Audigier, Collection XIX, 2016. ISBN 2346056995, 9782346056996. Firmin devient duc d'Auvergne de 560 jusqu'à 571[http://www.laveissiere.fr/userfile/Histoire/comte_d_auvergne.pdf Comtes-ducs mérovingiens]. Augustin Fabre, dans son Histoire de Provence, écrit : En 570, le roi d'Austrasie, voulant enlever la province d'Arles à son frère le roi de Bourgogne, ordonna au comte Firmin, gouverneur d'Auvergne, et à un autre de ses généraux, nommé Audovar, de marcher sur la capitale avec toutes les troupes dont ils pouvaient disposer. Firminus séjourne en 571-572 à la cour impériale de Constantinople, et informe Sigebert régulièrement''Clovis: : Le Baptême de Clovis, son écho à travers l'histoire'', Volume 2 de Clovis: histoire & mémoire, Michel Rouche, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 1997.. Il revient en 572 avec un traité de paix avec l'Empire''Die Merowinger und das Imperium'', Volume 261 de Geisteswissenschaften, Vorträge, Eugen Ewig, Westdeutscher Verlag, 1983.. On le croit de l'illustre famille de Féréol''Histoire d'Auvergne'', Pierre Audigier, Collection XIX, 2016. ISBN 2346056995, 9782346056996. Britianus ou Britannus, époux de Caesaria, est comte d'Auvergne, ou de Clermont, père du comte de GévaudanChristian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Occasional Publications / 5 », 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3).. Caesaria est la petite-nièce de Césaire d'Arles (ca 470 - 542), archevêque d'Arles, primat des Gaules, est né dans une famille de la noblesse sénatoriale gallo-romaine. Césaire d'Arles est un des descendants de Gens Vettii Firminus (ca 510 - 575), comte d'Auvergne est le petit-fils de Firminus, sénateur d'Arles''Les ancêtres de Charlemagne'', Volume 16 de Prosopographia et Genealogia, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2015. ISBN 1900934159, 9781900934152.. On peut rattacher ce Lamberz li princes de Boorges aux Princes de Déols. C’est en tous cas l’avis de Jean Hubert, dans la Bibliothèque de l’École des chartes et de Jacques Boussard, dans Les origines des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne''Jacques Boussard, ''Les origines des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne, Cahiers de Civilisation Médiévale, t. 5, 1962, p. 303-322 et pp.315-316.. * * * * * * * * * * AVANT LA BATAILLE DE RONCEVAUX (760 - 778) . Lambert est certainement un cadet de cette famille auquel Charlemagne offre comme récompense Déols et son territoire. Lambert devient l'un de ses fidèles vassaux (vassi dominici) et c’est là l'origine des seigneurs de la principauté déoloise. Il ne faut pas croire les affirmations totalement infondées de Thaumas de La Thaumassière, dans un des chapitres de son Histoire de Berry. Il est le seul à ne voir aucun grand seigneur du Berry portant ce prénom à cette époque. Or, Lambert est prince de Bourges, comme nous le disent, entre autres, les Croniques et conquestes de CharlemaineCroniques et conquestes de Charlemaine, Volume 2 de Publications, Université d'Utrecht Institut d'Etudes Françaises et Occitanes, J. M. G. Schobben, Mouton, 1969, p.105.. Parmi les princes proches de Charlemagne, Jean Turpin mentionne au chapitre II : : De milibus exercituum Karoli… un Lambertus princeps bituricensis cum duobus virorumRecherches sur Nicolas de Vérone, Volume 78 de Europäische, Hochschulschriften: Französische Sprache und Literatur, René Specht, Lang, 1982, p.106.. Dans le chapitre XXIX : : De sepultura Rotolandi et ceterum qui apud Blavium et in divercis locis sepulti sundRecherches sur Nicolas de Vérone, Volume 78 de Europäische, Hochschulschriften: Französische Sprache und Literatur, René Specht, Lang, 1982, p.106.. On apprend aussi que : : apud Burdegalem cimiterio beati Severini sepilitu... Lambert rex bituricensisRecherches sur Nicolas de Vérone, Volume 78 de Europäische, Hochschulschriften: Französische Sprache und Literatur, René Specht, Lang, 1982, p.106.. Lambert est comte du Berri et vit à la cour de Charlemagne''Monuments pour servir à l'histoire des provinces de Namur, de Hainaut et de Luxembourg'', Volume 3, Partie 2, Publications in 4̊, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique, Académie royale des sciences, Commission royale d'histoire, Frédéric Auguste Ferdinand Thomas baron de Reiffenberg, Leópold Devillers, Joseph Jean de Smet, Bernard Henri Maximillien de Varick, Pierre Baudry, Namur. Notre-Dame (Collegiate church and abbey), Hainaut (Comté), Cambron, Belgium. Éditeur M. Hayez impr., 1859. p.622.. Lors du siège de Vienne par Charlemagne, Lambert est cité à la fois dans les chansons de geste et par des historiens, comme l’un des douze pairs de France''Romance and Legend of Chivalry'', A. R. Hope Moncrieff, Kessinger Publishing, 2004, p.241.. Dans un autre chapitre de son Histoire de Berry, Thaumas de La Thaumassière se remémore subitement de l’existence d’un Lambert Comte de Bourges, sous l’Empire de Charlemagne qui rétablit l’églife Collégiale de Saint Aouftrille du Château de Bourges 14. Lambert Comte de Bourges n'en n'est pas à sa première campagne contre les Sarrasins. Quand Charlemagne assemble ses Chevaliers et ses Barons, une des fêtes de la Pentecôte, il leur parla en ces termes : : Généreux Chevaliers, chers Compagnons de mes victoires, c'est à votre valeur que je dois les conquêtes rapides que j'ai faites... vous Lambert de Berry, & vous Geoffroi de Bourdeille, braves foutiens d'un Roi qui vous chérit, vous le favez, fans vous le Sarrafin vainqueur, après avoir subjugué l'Italie, auroit porté fureur & fa religion facrilége au fein de votre patrieLes quatre fils d'Aymon. Histoire héroïque, Volume 1 de La Bibliothèque bleue, Volume 6 de La bibliotheque bleue, entierement refondue, & considérablement augmentée, chez Fournier, libraire, rue du Hurepoix, près du Pont Saint-Michel, à la Providence, 1783.. Lambert le Berruier est un seigneur du Berry, diplomate messager de Charlemagne auprès des Hurepois (le pagus Heripensis - Essonne)La chanson des Saisnes: Notes, glossaire et tables, Volume 2, Textes littéraires français, ISSN 0257-4063, Jehan Bodel, Librairie Droz, 1989. ISBN 2600026363, 9782600026369.. Charlemagne envoie Girard de Laon, Thierri de Vermandois et Lambert, auprès du vieil Hugues du Maine, de Salomon de Bretagne et du comte Richard de Normandie, pour leur parler de l'agression de Widukind de Saxe, et du tribut du Hurepoix, et pour leur remettre sa charte scellée du sceau d'or. Ils retrouvent après cette mission l'empereur à Saint-Médard de Soissons, et leur premier soin est de lui rapporter la réponse insolente des barons assemblés, et les dangers auxquels ils ont échappé, grâce à l'intervention secourable de Hugues du Maine''Actes de l'Academie Nationale des Sciences'', Belles-Lettres et Arts de Bordeaux, Volume 4, Académie Nationale des Sciences, Belles-Lettres et Arts (Bordeaux). Hotel des Sociétés Savantes, 1842.. Girart de Viane capture le comte Lambert de Berry qui lui est opposé, mais une fois vaincu, il lui promet de le servir avec de nombreux chevaliers. Un facteur crucial de cette nouvelle relation est celui du parage, dérivé de pair avec le suffixe -age, au sens juridique, c’est le même mot que pariage, paréage, paraige''Medieval Hostageship c.700-c.1500: Hostage, Captive, Prisoner of War, Guarantee, Peacemaker'', Routledge Research in Medieval Studies. Matthew Bennett, Katherine Weikert. Routledge, 2016. ISBN 1134996128, 9781134996124.. Dans [http://www.cosmovisions.com/textGerard.htm Girard de Viane/Girard de Roussillon/Giratz de Rossilho], chanson de geste provençale au v.728, il est dit de Lambert, comte de Berri : : Atant es voz un chevalier menbrey, : Cuens de Boris et de Borgoigne ney, : Fillues le roi et de son parentey. : Bien puet en ost chevaliers mener : Por sa proesce, por son pris a loer ; : Laise la raigne, lait le destrier aler, : Fiert Olivier eu l'escut a joster, : Desouz la boucle li ait frait et troé. : Toi l'Oliviers, n'ot an loi c'aïrer. : Par mautalant en ait pris a jurer, : Ainz k'il an mueve, li iert chier comparé. : Il s'aparole k'à Lanbert veut joster, etc. * * * * * * * * * * LA BATAILLE DE RONCEVAUX (778) . [[Fichier:A528.jpg|thumb|260px|L'expédition de Charlemagne dans la Marca Superior (778).]][[Fichier:Acps0.jpg|thumb|260px|Charlemagne rejoignant la Marca Hispánica. En 778, il mène une expédition contre Saragosse''Castrum 4: Frontière et peuplement dans le monde méditerranéen au Moyen Âge'', Volume 38 de Collection de la Casa de Velázquez, Volumes 104 à 105 de Collection de l'Ecole Française de Rome: Ecole Française, Volume 84 de Frontière et peuplement dans le monde méditerranéen au Moyen Âge: actes du colloque d'Erice - Trapani (Italie) tenu du 18 au 25 septembre 1988. Rédacteur Jean-Michel Poisson. Casa de Velázquez, 1992. p. 80. ISBN 2728302561, 9782728302567..]] La revue Romania (langues et des littératures romanes), de 1906, confirme la participation à cette guerre contre les Sarrasins de Lambert de Bourges, le « Lamberz li princes de Boorges » avec Charlemagne. Il est même un célèbre combattant. Il est aussi le seul chef des aristocrates du Berry à aller combattre les musulmans. Ce « seigneur du bas païs qu'on nomme la terre deloise » 9 reçoit l’ordre de l’empereur de lever et amasser, tant à Bourges que partout le Berry, bon nombre de gens pour aller à cette expédition, « ce qu'il fit fort diligemment avec tous ses princes et seigneurs berruyers, et telle sorte que Charlemaigne, ainsy bien accompaigné, retourna des Espaignes très-victorieux, avec tous ses princes et seigneurs » 10. Une autre chronique raconte : : « Comment, au temps que Charlemaigne alla en Espaigne, avoit ès basses marcbes un prince dict le prince Lambert, lequel alla en compagnie de Charlemagne eu Espagne, accompagné de deux mille hommes à cbeval, et cestuy estoit le prince de Déols. » « Conquetes du grand Charlemagne, roi de France: avec les faits héroïques des douze pairs de France & du grand Fierabras, & le combat fait par lui contre le petit Olivier qui le vainquit; & des trois frères qui firent les neuf épées; dont Fierabras en avoit trois pour combattre contre ses ennemis ... », en 16??, parle aussi de ses 2.000 combattants à cheval. Il prend une part importante au combat. On sait même par la « Chronique de Philippe Mouskes que Lambert de Bourges est enterré dans la nécropole de Saint-Seurin de Bordeaux 11. Dans cette première chronique en vers, qui nous narre l'histoire complète des rois de France depuis les origines jusqu'à 1242, Lambert a le droit à quelques vers : : Lambiers de Béourges i fu, : Od lui II mile fier vestu. ... : Et puis à grant honte l'ocisent. : Lambiers de Béorges i broce,' : Si com li quariaus ki deskoce. : Se fiert entre les Esclavons, : A lui XIIII compagnons. Lambert est l’un des rares personnages non anonymes parmi parait-il 5.000 guerriers reposant dans la nécropole de Saint-Seurin. Lambert est aussi cité dans |https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agolant Agolant] (v.31), dans Le Charroi de Nîmes (1130 - 1150) 11, dans les remaniements de Girard de Vienne (ca 1205) 12 Cependant l’an 814, nous avons un autre Lambert, prince de Deoulx (Déols) et du Berry, qui combat pour Louis le Débonnaire contre Eudes, comte d'Orléans, Guillaume, frère d’Eudes, comte de Blois, et Guy du Mans. Ce n’est pas le même que le « Lamberz li princes de Boorges », le Lambert berrichon vivant au VIIIe siècle. Grillon des Chapelles écrit : : « Ils tenoient les passages de Loire; car ledit Lambert, prince du Berry, avec les Berruyers, se rua si fort contre les comtes, qu'ils demeurèrent sur la place, et tous leurs gens, en telle sorte que Louis le Débonnaire, son roy et empereur, sortit de prison et fut restably dans son empire et royaume. Cestuy Lambert estoit le plus fameux entre tous les princes, capitaines et seigneurs » 9. La Karlamagnus-Saga, histoire islandaise de Charlemagne, raconte que : : Charlemagne décide à partir sans attendre les retardataires, pensant que sa présence en Espagne arrêtera déjà un peu les païens. Il se met en marche avec les chefs suivants : l'archevêque Тurpin dont la fonction est de baptiser, de prêcher et de bénir les églises ; le duc Milon d'Angler, beau-frère de l'empereur, qui commande la garde du corps, le comte Roland d'Ornonia, neveu de l'empereur, le comte Olivier de Gennes (Gebene) ; le roi Arastagnus de Bretagne, le duc Engeler d'Aquitaine, Ogier le Danois, le duc Naime de Bavière, le roi Gondrebeuf (Gundobol ou Gundobol) de Frise ; Lambert de Bourges, le duc Samson de Bourgogne, le comte Estout de Langres. Avec ceux-là le roi s'avance jusqu'à Bayonne (''Benona), où il veut attendre du renfort'La Karlamagnus-Saga, histoire islandaise de Charlemagne'', Gaston Paris, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1865, Numéro 26.. Lambert est l'un des Princes de Charlemagne venu combattre les Sarrasins avec deux mille combattants''Conquetes du grand Charlemagne, roi de France: avec les faits héroïques des douze pairs de France & du grand Fierabras, & le combat fait par lui contre le petit Olivier qui le vainquit; & des trois frères qui firent les neuf épées; dont Fierabras en avoit trois pour combattre contre ses ennemis ...'', Garnier, 16??.. : ''Lambert, seul prince du Berry et seigneur du bas païs qu'on nomme la terre deloise sorty de l'anticque et insigne généalogie de Léocade susnommé; lequel Lambert eut ordre de lever et amasser, tant à Bourges que partout le Berry, bon nombre de gens pour conduire à cette expédition, ce qu'il fît fort diligemment avec tous ses princes et seigneurs berruyers, et telle sorte que Charlemaigne, ainsy bien accompaigné, retourna des Espaignes très-victorieux, avec tous ses princes et seigneurs; excepté que Roland son neveu'Esquisses biographiques du département de l'Indre; ou, Aperçu historique sur la principauté de Déols, Baronnie, comté et marquisat et enfin duché de Chateauroux (ancien Bas-Berri), Volume 3, Amador Grillon des Chapelles, Édition 2, Benjamin Duprat, 1865.. ''La Chronique des ducs de Brabant nous dit que Lambert prince de Bourges, paladin de Charlemagne meurt à la bataille de Roncevaux, le 15 août 778, ce qui explique qu’il est enterré à Saint-Seurin. Tous les autres textes médiévaux nous disent la même chose. Donc le Lambert, prince de Deoulx, en 814, doit être seulement un de ses parents. Il y a peut-être aussi une confusion avec Lambert de Nantes, son neveu, Comte de Nantes en 818, marquis de Bretagne. * * * * * * * * * * APRES SA MORT . Nous ne connaissons du Lambert, mort à Roncevaux, en 778, qu’un fils : : Elbe (début du IXe siècle), seigneur du Berry, dit fils de Lambert qui combat à Roncevaux, qui fonde l'église collégiale de Déols en l’honneur de la très glorieuse ViergePèlerinages et sanctuaires mariaux au XVIIe siècle: Manuscrit du père Vincent Laudun dominicain, Volume 33 de CTHS histoire, Bruno Maës, Bruno Maës, CTHS, 2008, p.198.La triple couronne de la mère de Dieu, François Poiré, 1634.. Il est donc né avant 778. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire de l'Indre Catégorie:Personnalité liée au département de l'Indre Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Seigneur français du VIIIe siècle Catégorie:Berry Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Personnalité de la Reconquista Catégorie:Histoire de la France médiévale Catégorie:Comte du Moyen Âge